Ghost Love
by Katzura Ryukomi
Summary: Kurapika has long been dead, but Kuroro always willing to accompany kurapika.


Moshi-moshi minna! Inget Katzura? #Audience: gaa#

Yah.. biar lah. Udah lama Katzura hiatus dan baru balik sekarang.

Yosh.. mulai aja! ^^

**GHOST LOVE**

Disclaimer:

Yoshihiro Togashi

Pairing:

Kura-nee only for Kuro-nii

Summary:

Kurapika is long dead and become lonely ghost  
But, he has Kuroro are always there to accompany

Don't like, Don't read! I need critic and advice. But, I don't need your flame.

**Chapter 1**: Meet a prince.

Di malam yang dingin, Kuroro berjalan menuju rumah. Namun, ia berhenti di samping semak-semak karena mendengar suara nafas dari sana. Ia kaget melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tidur disana. Kuroro pun membawanya pulang.

"Hm…apa orang tua nya gila?" Gumam Kuroro sambil membersihkan wajah gadis lama kemudian Gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Ngg.."

"Ah..kau tidak apa-apa?"

"D-dimana aku?" Tanyanya sambil gemetaran.

"Jangan takut, namaku ini rumahku."

"Kuroro?"

"Siapa namamu?" Kuroro tersenyum dan memberikan secangkir coklat hangat.

"Uum..Kurapika."

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur disemak-semak? Kemana orang tua mu?"

"Orang tua ku.. telah dibunuh. Begitu pula aku."

"Hah?" Kuroro tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kurapika. "Bagaimana mungkin? Apa dia hantu?" Sungguh banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Kuroro.

"Yah..kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja ya."

"Iya.."

Keesokan paginya..

"Kuroro.."

"Oh! K-kurapika, sudah bangun?" Kuroro kaget melihat Kurapika yang tiba-tiba ada diatasnya.

"Baru saja."

"O-oh! Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu." Katanya sembari pergi kekamar mandi.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, sampai akhirnya Kuroro tau kalau Kurapika adalah hantu. Namun, ia akan kembali jadi manusia kalau menikah dengan laki-laki yang tulus pasti itu adalah Kuroro.

"Kuroro! Ini sudah selesai." Kurapika memberikan pudding coklat kesukaan Kuroro.

"Wow! Terima kasih." Kuroro langsung memakannya.

"Uuum..Kuroro." Panggil Kurapika. Wajah nya memerah.

"Ya?"

"A-apa kau benar-benar mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi, percuma saja kalau kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Kata siapa aku tidak mencintaimu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau hantu atau manusia."

"T-terima kasih."

Seminggu kemudian, Mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan soal pernikahan.

"Mau pergi sekarang, Kurapika?"

"Y-ya."

"Ayo." Kuroro menggandeng tangan Kurapika.

Sesampainya ditoko gaun pernikahan, mereka mencoba pakaian yang cocok.

"Ini?" Kuroro menunjuk gaun putih tanpa lengan untuk Kurapika.

"Cantik." Kurapika tersenyum.

"Coba lah."

Setelah selesai semuanya, Kuroro memanggil dua orang anak buahnya. Shizuku dan Machi.

"Kuserahkan semua pada kalian ya." Ucap Kuroro sembari pergi.

"Baik."

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, Kuroro sedang duduk dikamarnya sambil membuka hp nya. Sedangkan, Kurapika sedang didandani oleh Shizuku dan Machi.

"Hohoho sungguh kaget aku saat tau kau mau menikah,Kuroro."

"Hm.. Kau selalu pergi entah kemana. Karena itulah kau ketinggalan berita, Dasar badut aneh."

Ya, Hisoka baru saja kembali dan mendengar berita kalau Kuroro akan menikah.

"Aaah! Kau cantik sekali Kurapika!" Teriak dua orang anak kecil didekat jendela kamar Kurapika.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Seorang laki-laki tinggi juga ikut datang dibelakang kedua anak kecil tadi.

"Oh, Gon, Killua dan Leorio? Darimana kalian tau aku disini."

"Kau kan yang menelpon kami seminggu yang lalu." Jawab anak bernama Killua.

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa."

"Dasar." Ketiga sahabatnya hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Sudah waktunya.." Kata seorang perempuan bernama Pokunoda.

Kurapika berjalan menuju Kuroro dengan sebagai pendampingnya Leorio. Mereka mengucap janji suci dan saling memakaikan cincin. Kuroro pun mencium Kurapika lembut. Malam pertama pun berlalu meninggalkan pengantin baru itu.

"Hm.." Kurapika membuka mata pelan. Ia duduk dan menatap Kuroro yang sedang tidur. Ia memegang dadanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" Kuroro terbangun begitu saja.

"K-kuroro.." Kurapika memegang tangan Kuroro.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku..hidup kembali." Ia menaruh tangan Kuroro didadanya.

"Ah..Baguslah." Kuroro memeluk Kurapika.

"Aku bisa merasakan cahaya matahari."

Kuroro hanya tersenyum melihat Kurapika yang kelihatan begitu bahagia.

"Mandilah dulu." Kata Kuroro mengingatkan.

"Oh baiklah." Kurapika segera pergi kekamar mandi.

"Bisakah?" Tanya Kuroro pada seseorang ditelpon.

"Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah.."

Dua hari kemudian.

"Maaf kurapika, aku harus pergi."

"Oh baiklah, hati-hati."

Mengingat kalau Kuroro adalah seorang pemimpin Genei Ryodan. Orang yang telah membunuh orang tua dan seluruh keluarga Kurapika, Namun Kurapika tidak tahu.

"Permisi."

"Sebentar." Kurapika membukakan pintu.

"Ah..Halo Kurapika!" Sapa Killua, Gon dan Leorio.

"Oh! Ayo masuk."

"Mana Kuroro?" Tanya Killua.

"Dia sedang pergi."

"Oh begitu. Jadi, kau sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Kurapika, kami bawa sesuatu untukmu!" Gon memberikan kue untuk Kurapika.

"Terima kasih, Gon!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dua hari lagi kau akan kembali bekerja kan Kurapika?" Leorio meminum tehnya.

"Iya."

"Dengan Keluarga Nostard kah?" Tanya Killua.

"Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?"

"Hahaha mungkin saja kau punya pekerjaan lain, seperti jual sayur."

Seketika Killua mendapatkan benjolan indah(?) dikepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya." Pamit ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, hati-hati."

Kurapika pun masuk dan melihat jam "sudah jam 9 malam, tapi kemana Kuroro ya?" Baru saja Kurapika berhenti bicara, Pintu pun terbuka.

"Tadaima.." Kuroro langsung disambut oleh Kurapika. "Okaeri , Kuroro!" Tingkah Kurapika membuat Kuroro gemas. Ia pun mencium bibir Kurapika lembut. "Maaf ya, aku pulang malam." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Kurapika. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tadi ada Gon,Killua dan Leorio." Kata Kurapika sembari menyiapkan baju untuk Kuroro.

"Baguslah, kau tidak sendirian." Kuroro mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Kurapika menyiapkan makanan, dengan bantuan teman-temannya tadi. Karena,bagaimana pun dia Cuma memasak sekali saat ujian hunter.

"Haa.. segarnya.." Kuroro langsung duduk.

"Silahkan dimakan."

"Whoaa..kau memasaknya sendiri?"

"Uuum..itu, aku dibantu."

"Oh, yah.. tidak apa-apa lah, nanti juga lama-lama bisa." Kuroro langsung melahap makanannya.

"Pelan-pelan!" Kurapika memberikan minum.

"Dua hari lagi kau kerja ya?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana Kuroro bisa tahu?" Gumam Kurapika Dalam hati.

To Be Continued…

Huaaah selesai. Maaf ya, ini pendek banget. Soalnya Katzura ngetik sana-sini.

Tapi, di chapter selanjutnya pasti Katzura bikin sebagus mungkin.

Arigato sudah mau baca.

Review please?


End file.
